


Anniversary

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cake, Celebrations, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: RFA celebrates Saeran's one year in the organization and family





	Anniversary

_"You told me there would be cake, now here I am. So... Where's my cake?"_  
Saeran stood outside of the his house, crossing his arms and looked annoyed. The only reason he agreed to be dragged around all day by the overly cheerful blonde boy was because he told him that once they got back home, he could have cake and ice cream. They didn't even buy any cake so what was the point? Was he lied to...? 

"It's inside! Come on!" Yoosung told him excitedly, grabbing Saeran's sleeve and dragged him inside. When they stepped in, all the lights suddenly came on and a chorus of "Surprise!" Echoed the room.  
In the middle of the room were all the members of the RFA in semi formal wear, some wearing party hat's while others had other festive favors in their hand. 

Saeyoung was the first to come up to his brother and hug him "Happy one year anniversary!" He greeted.  
One year? For what..? Saeran was puzzled as to what was going on. Was something special supposed to be on this day. His face was contorted in confusion, tilting his head "What..?" He managed to ask. 

His brother ruffled his hair and laughed "Really? You don't know..?" He questioned. 

"It's your one year anniversary of being back here and becoming part of the RFA family" Jumin interjected, bringing a party horn to his mouth and blowing into it, as if to emphasize the celebration. 

Saeran just looked around at everyone, blinking. Once he realized they were celebrating him, he cracked a smile. It was a good feeling. After everything they had all been through, these people accepted him as one of their own and treated him so kindly.  
"Thank you.." he said in a soft voice, a light blush crossing his face. 

"Do... I still get cake?" He reminded them.  
Everyone simply laughed as MC went to the kitchen to bring out the cake to him 

"You sure do, 'Ran."


End file.
